


Swing, Swing, Swing

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Het, Bisexuality, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Sometimes the unknown can be found in the most familiar of faces.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Swing, Swing, Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's February 2020 Theme](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/15878.html): Everything Old is New Again. I went with Swinging (partner-swapping) & Xenophilia (a sexual attraction to the exotic, strangers, or the unknown)
> 
> It's been far too long since I've played with these two, so I figured I'd start off 2020 with a bang, so to speak. :D
> 
> Thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for the beta!

Albus sipped his drink slowly—pumpkin juice, unfortunately, as alcohol wasn't allowed at these parties—and meandered through the large manor house, observing what the occupants in the various rooms were getting up to with a thoughtful gaze. He hadn't yet decided what he was in the mood for tonight himself, if he wanted to play or merely observe, so he took his time perusing what was on offer as his fellow party-goers indulged in a variety of debaucheries.

Albus's husband was around here somewhere, and though they sometimes played together when they attended these special gatherings, tonight they'd both been in the mood for something a little more… exotic, and had parted ways at the door after a heated snog full of filthy promise. The unknown, the forbidden, the anonymous… it had always made Albus more than a little hot under the collar, and thankfully Scorpius understood that need. In all the years they'd been together, he'd never once begrudged Albus his desire for variety, and had even come to enjoy it himself, once they'd managed to snag an invite to the exclusively quarterly swingers party they were currently attending. Knowing Scorpius, he was probably balls deep in some matronly housewife—older women always lost their heads (and their knickers) around Scorpius, not that Albus could blame them for that; Scorpius _was_ awfully pretty, and very, _very_ good with his tongue.

Birds didn't generally do it for Albus—not that he hadn't been known to indulge on occasion—but luckily there was no shortage of handsome, fuckable men in attendance tonight. Albus had decided he was in a toppy sort of mood this evening, and that particular inclination was confirmed the moment he wandered into what appeared to be some sort of sitting room to see a muscled bloke being spit-roasted over a gold-threaded ottoman that probably cost more than Albus made in a month. Not that he was paying much attention to the ottoman, not when there was a truly impressive specimen of a man splayed out over it, taking two cocks like he was made for it.

The two men fucking him were really giving it to him good, but Albus barely spared them a glance, too enchanted by the way the bloke arched into the thrusts and moaned like a slag. He had broad shoulders that tapered into a narrow waist, his smooth, golden skin spread taught over a body that was clearly well cared for. His wavy auburn hair obscured his face, as did the man fucking roughly into his throat, and there was something about him that seemed irrestibly familiar. Albus was fairly certain he'd never fucked the bloke before—Albus had shagged around quite a lot, but he'd definitely remember fucking somebody who looked like _that_ —but there was something about him… Whatever it was, Albus's attention had finally been caught, and he settled back against the wall to watch the show.

The man fucking the bloke's face came first, grinding his cock in deep as he shuddered his way through an orgasm that looked pretty spectacular. He didn't bother lingering, quickly pulling away, zipping up, and walking out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. The one fucking the bloke's arse seemed to take that as some kind of personal challenge and began to pick up the pace. Albus edged his way around the room, desperately curious to get a look at the face of the man who'd so intrigued him. 

The bloke swore in obvious pleasure at the increased pace, bracing his hands against the floor. There was something familiar about his voice, too, but when Albus finally caught sight of the man's face, he still wasn't prepared for the shock of recognition that swept through him. Because he _did_ know the man being fucked within an inch of his life right in front of him. Albus knew him very well. Or he'd _thought_ he did at least. 

Because who would have thought James Sirius Potter would be such a cockslut?

Certainly not Albus, who'd been under the impression that James was both very straight and very vanilla, an impression James's lovely and inarguably wholesome wife, Alice Potter née Longbottom, only seemed to emphasise. But straight men didn't take cock with as much relish as James did, and this particularly club had charms that ensured they only accepted married couples when _both_ parties were willing and eager to participate, which meant Alice was probably wandering around this manor right now just like Scorpius was.

Interesting.

Now that the mystery of the man had been solved, and given their all-too-familiar relationship, Albus was sure he should probably leave and let James get fucked in peace, but he couldn't seem to make himself move. His cock was still hard as a Beater's bat, arousal pumping through him sure and steady. Fuck if James didn't look gorgeous getting throughouly fucked, no trace of the cocky, _I-know-best_ brother Albus loved and found exasperating in equal measure. Albus had always got off on the idea of fucking somebody unknown and forbidden, and though Albus certainly knew his brother, knowing him in the biblical sense was so off-limits he'd never even entertained the idea.

Until now.

Because how could Albus _not_ think about it, now that he could see just how much his older brother enjoyed a good rogering, how appealing he looked when he let go of all semblance of control and just let himself feel. Albus couldn't tear himself away, not even when the bloke fucking James came, his fingers threaded through James's hair, pulling his head up until he was looking straight at Albus.

James's eyes widened in shock and recognition as the man behind him pulled out and disappeared with as little fanfare as the first, leaving James alone in his debauchery, spread out atop the ottoman. Albus waited against the wall, letting James's reaction dictate his next move, wondering what he'd see in James's gaze next: censure, shame, horror, disgust? Those emotions did flicker through, lightning-fast, but they were quickly eclipsed by heat and an unbankable desire that had Albus's already hard cock twitching eagerly in his pants. 

It appeared he and James had even more in common than Albus had ever realised.

He stepped closer, taking in the slutty sprawl of James's body, shining with sweat and lube and come, his eyes all but begging for more. Fucked-out as James was, he was still hard, his cock flushed and smearing precome against the expensive fabric beneath him. Albus grinned, sharp and confident, delighting in the obvious shudder that racked James's frame in response. 

"You haven't come," Albus said when he reached James's side. 

James's lips twitched into a familiar smirk, and Albus fought the instinctive urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, I've come," James said smugly. "Just not since you've been watching, apparently."

Albus shrugged, giving James his best unconcerned smile. "Ahh, all right then. I was going to offer to help you out, but since you—" 

"No, no," James rushed to interrupt, his pupils blown as he stared up at Albus and licked his lips. "You can—" He flushed bright red and cleared his throat, but Gryffindor that he was, he continued on, "You can help, if you want?"

Albus raised his eyebrows, unwilling to make it too easy for the brother who'd certainly never gone easy on _him_. "You sure about that, Jamie?" He purposefully used James's childhood nickname, the one that James had denounced as too childish when he'd turned fifteen. But James didn't protest its use now, only shivered.

"Yeah," James whispered, his voice hoarse, though whether that was pure arousal or simply from the throat-fucking he'd just recieved, Albus wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was both? "S'not like we never wanked together before."

Albus laughed and ran his thumb along James's bottom lip, his stomach clenching when James's tongue darted out to lick at the pad. "This is a little different from wanking off together as randy teenagers."

James's eyes flashed with challenge. "Afraid you haven't improved any since then? I suppose there _are_ plenty of other people here who can get me off if you're not up for it."

Albus growled, knowing James was riling him up but helpless to resist the urge to prove him wrong. He could sense others in his periphery, watching, waiting to see what would happen. Thankfully, the Unbreakable Vow all members took before joining this club would ensure that, even if anybody present knew who they were, no word of it would leave this party. Besides, two brothers getting each other off would hardly be the most taboo or scandalous thing to have happened within this manor.

"Turn over," Albus commanded as he sunk to his knees, using the firm, authoritative voice he liked to pull out when he was in the mood to be in charge. James obeyed without question, sitting along the edge of the ottoman and spreading his legs as he leaned back on his hands, displaying the long lines of his body to devastating effect. There wasn't an ounce of shame in James when it came to his body—there never had been, not even as a kid. Albus had envied him that when he was younger and going through an awkward phase that seemed to last his entire adolescence, but Albus had eventually grown comfortable in his own skin, enough that he could appreciate James's physique and the easy way he displayed himself to Albus and the room at large. 

Albus cupped James's knees—knobbly, just like Albus's—and slid his palms up James's hairy thighs, licking his lips and watching James's cock twitch eagerly in anticipation. It was clear that James was hoping Albus was about to blow him, and though Albus loved giving head—and was quite good at it, if his past lovers were to be believed—right now he had other plans. 

James's arse was mostly hanging off the cushion, his cheeks and thighs and the shadow of his arsehole glistening with lube and come, calling to Albus like a Siren's song. He Conjured some more lube with a silent, wandless incantation, and wrapped a hand around James's dripping cock as he forcefully slid two fingers right into James's arse.

James arched and groaned, his hips stuttering like he wasn't sure if he wanted to press up into Albus's fist or push down against Albus's fingers. Albus didn't make him choose, moving his hands in counterpoint as he fucked James with his fingers and wanked him off. 

"Oh, oh _fuck_ ," James gasped out, his hands white-knuckled against the edge of the ottoman as he stared down at Albus with wide, lust-blown eyes. He looked completely wrecked, and Albus knew he was close. 

Albus couldn't blame him. Nobody was even touching Albus, and he felt on the edge himself, completely undone just by watching James writhe on his fingertips. James bit his lip, white teeth digging into plump, red flesh, and Albus wondered if perhaps he might avail himself of James's pretty mouth after he'd made James come, find his own release down his brother's eager throat. 

But first, James.

He curled his fingers upwards as he thrust, tightening his fist around James's cock and watching as James erupted in his hand. James moaned like he was being paid for it as he came, his arse rippling around Albus's fingertips as Albus milked him through his release. It was unfathomably hot, as was the way James stared at him helplessly throughout, like he couldn't tear his gaze away even if he wanted to. 

They stayed like that for several long moments, staring into one another's eyes as James shivered through the aftermath of his orgasm, until the sound of clapping startled them both. Albus sought the source of the sound, a jolt going through him as he caught sight of his and James's spouses, staring at them intently.

Alice was dressed in a slinky black négligée and was leaning back against Scorpius's tall frame. Scorpius's hands were braced on her waist as his hips ground against her in a manner that made it clear to Albus he had zero problems with what he'd just witnessed. To that end, apparently neither did Alice, who was eyeing her husband like she wanted to eat him up with a spoon. Well, there was that potential issue sorted. 

"Having fun, baby?" she asked James teasingly. 

James nodded, giving her a besotted grin. "You?"

She grinned back, grabbing hold of one of Scorpius's hands on her waist and dragging it under the sheer material of her négligée to her lower stomach, his palm skimming along the waistband of her lacy knickers. "I ran into your brother's husband upstairs, and he's been keeping me company." Her grin turned wicked and she winked at Albus. "He's got such lovely, long fingers. You're a lucky man."

"No arguments here," Albus replied, grinning back at her. The thought of Scorpius fucking his brother's wife was surprisingly erotic, given that women weren't generally Albus's preference. He wondered if next time he could watch—given the heavy tension between them all now, Albus had little doubt there _would_ be a next time. 

"Oh my, where are my manners?" Alice said with faux concern, her gaze flicking down to Albus's groin where his erection was pressing obviously against the seam of his jeans. "Blathering on when you've not yet come! James, darling, aren't you going to take care of your baby brother?"

A shudder went through both James and Albus at Alice's words. It was so filthy, but Albus couldn't deny he wanted it, and James seemed to feel similarly based on the hungry, predatory way he dropped to his knees on the floor next to Albus and reached for his flies. 

There was no point trying to fight it now, and if Alice and Scorpius didn't have a problem with it, then what was the harm? 

"Gonna let me take care of you, Albie?" James asked softly as Alice and Scorpius moved in closer, their interest in the proceedings abundantly clear. 

Like James, Albus didn't protest the use of his childhood nickname, only shuddered and spread his legs, pressing his palms against the floor behind him and leaning back. He caught Scorpius's eye over James's shoulder, and shuddered again at the unmasked desire in his eyes, the blatant encouragement for Albus to see this through. 

"Yeah," Albus breathed. "Do whatever you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
